bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sukiru ken sentōki
}} }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Name Sukiru ken sentoki - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Kanji スキル剣戦闘機 - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Race shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Birthday 21 july - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Age 25 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Gender male - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Height 5"9" - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Weight 160lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Eyes ocean blue - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Hair black - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Affiliation none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Occupation shinigami captain - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Team stealth force - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Team - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Base of Operations soul society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Marital Status single - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Education academy - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Status - }} |- ! style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|zanpakuto |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" shikai Kōsoku āmuburēdo - }} |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" bankai Kōsoku āmupurazumaburēdo - }} Personality sukiru is a good guy he is respectful to all his subordinates and humble to everyone he meets, he cares and isn't afraid to fight for what he believes in. when he is on the battle field its advised to keep your distance sukiru will cut down everything in his path this is helped by his shikai the arm blades he uses is covered in a coat of spiritual pressure and surround but super heated plasma hot enough to cut through anything except another persons zanpakutou. outside the battlefield sukiru is generally a keep to himself type due to his line of work with the stealth force he likes to remain alone so he doesn't form attachments to people he respects the captains he is around and respects the enemies he is about to cut down History sukiru was born with the power he possessed they was like beacons to hollows that would appear trying to find a good meal of spiritual energy most of his childhood sukiru was always on the run he rarely ever stayed in the place for too long. he was born with his zanpakutou and from a young age he was able to access its shikai form knowing its name from a young age sukiru was always on the run he rarely ever stayed in the place for too long. he was born with his zanpakutou and from a young age he was able to access its shikai form knowing its name Kōsoku āmuburēdo from a young age. being able to use shikai from a young age and being small and fast when the shinigami found him and he finished his academy days he was assigned to squad 2 once in squad 2 he rapidly went up the ranks and the more fights he won the the more skilled he got and the closer he became to achieving bankai. once sukiru achieved bankai he challanged the current squad 2 captain to a death match over control of the squad and control of the 3 sub squads being so much younger than the captain he easily out sped the captain and powered the captain eventually killing without using his bankai. Zanpakutou his sealed zanpakutou resides in the form of two katana shaped blades both 5 foot 6 inch long blades and both with handles 1 foot long this gibes him good grip but also means he is able to move around easy. ability 1 "Purazuma mikadzuki" each blade allows him to concentrate high levels of spiritual pressure and release into a crescent moon shaped slash the size of the crescent moon determines the power and the speed of the attack shikai the name and release phrase for his shikai "cut through and burn them Kōsoku āmuburēdo" the blades have to be in both hands to activate shikai once activated the blades glow deep blue and forms into light but relativity long blades. the blades themselves are small its the plasma layer that gives them the deadly and silent aspect ability 1 "Purazuma mikadzuki" each blade allows him to concentrate high levels of spiritual pressure and release into a crescent moon shaped slash the size of the crescent moon determines the power and the speed of the attack ability 2 "Purazumakyanon" at the end of the handle he can gather his spiritual pressure into a small sphere shape roughly the size of a football and shoots it out a incredible speed the strength varies but the size of the ball stays the same just becomes more concentrate bankai